


Just Galvan Things

by limeta



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien/Human Relationships, Child Soldiers, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Albedo of the Galvan's redemption arc. Ft. A confused Ben Tennyson.
Relationships: Albedo & Azmuth (Ben 10 Series), Albedo/Ben Tennyson, Azmuth & Ben Tennyson, Ben Tennyson & Max Tennyson, Kevin Levin & Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Let’s just imagine for a moment that Albedo gets that second chance from Azmuth. That Azmuth isn’t the absolute fucking asshole that he is in canon – no, you cannot convince me otherwise because Azmuth’s my favourite character and he abuses his workers like corporate America wishes it legally can – those are just facts and you need to be hella objective about it. Myaxx’s fucking working concerns should not be underplayed or swept under the proverbial rug. She deserves rights damn it! She deserves to be paid accordingly and credited for her hard work! Azmuth, stop being such a fucking cunt about paying and respecting your co-workers and assistants.

Anyhow. Let’s fast forward to that moment when Azmuth swallows his pride (okay, well, not really that’d be hella ooc)...

Different take! Let’s fast forward to that moment when Azmuth decides to be the bigger Galvan and (okay, wow, yeah – he would really never do that, right? He’d probably play up his being the smartest being in five galaxies and how much of a hotshot he is just by allowing Albedo to bask in his presence)

Third time’s the charm, y’all! I’m losing hope for Albedo.

How about this way then? It’s not _Azmuth’s_ decision to make. Ben, that good himbo that he is, decides to fight for Albedo’s rights because wow-y man that’s some body dysphoria that Albedo’s going through on a regular basis and looking back on all of those episodes, that’s not at all okay. At the very least turn him back into his Galvan form and send him to Incarcecon. That’s fair. That ought to be justice.

Azmuth, who can fix Albedo’s situation with immense ease – is a little bitch naturally and just doesn’t have the time to put in the effort to snap his fingers once and get it all over with – though, he has the time to be an absolute nightmare to work with. Creating a hostile work environment is not cool, Azmuth. It’s totally not cool. This Galvan has his own issues and maybe we’ll get into that more in a different fic. But wow-y Albedo’s both conflicted with agreeing with Ben Tennyson (ugh, what a dumbass, but a kind dumbass *at times*) and deciding that his pride is more important than any pity party Ben’s trying to throw him.

But, come on. Albedo’s smart. He built his own knock-off omnimatrix. Like, dude. For real. Just swallow your pride and say: ’’Hello, my name is Albedo of the Galvan and I have a massive problem with Azmuth.’’ Then, I’m sure, inspired by such utter bravery seen in Albedo’s story – every single Galvan that has ever worked with Azmuth would stand up and say the same thing. With Myaxx there as their token Chimera coworker because, yes, racism exists even in space. Myaxx fucking deserves the whole Universe, y’all. She’s severely underappreciated.

So, Azmuth’s like: ’’Ben, this is a terrible idea and I have never been more appalled at anything in all of my millennia of existence. Not only are you showing a clear disregard for everything I stand for, but you are advocating for a known criminal, as well. To make matters worse he is not even properly sorry about what he has done.’’ Then I imagine Azmuth looks at Albedo and conveys via eye-contact that he isn’t happy about Albedo being a plagiarist little hoe. Which, honestly, fair enough. Take it to court, please. Not the streets where children like Ben get roped into watching this mess. And Ben is a child. Y’all. Why do y’all think he’s an adult? He’s a fucking dumbass that’s underage. None of this ought to be on his shoulders.

The Plumbers and the whole Ben 10 Universe really saw a child soldier and said: ’’It’s free real estate.’’

Ben rebukes Azmuth by saying: ’’Azmuth, you know how much I respect you. You are, after Grandpa Max, my go-to mentor. I say after, because Grandpa’s _family_ and he doesn’t terrify me _nearly_ as much as you do.’’

Azmuth, can’t get over mistakes from the past and loves to ruminate over them, then makes that remark we’re all waiting for: ’’It shows how much you respect me when you HACKED into my omnimatrix like a buffoon!’’

Albedo, who’s still here, mind you, - he’s just watching this fight play out between Azmuth and not-Albedo for a change and is enjoying himself.

’’Oh come ooon, don’t hold that over me for the rest of my life. You really need to learn to forgive and forget!’’

Azmuth and Albedo, as Galvans, blink at this phrase. Because, I am convinced, they have never heard of it in their goddamn lives. It just isn’t a thing in their competitive and cutthroat culture. If a Galvan gets a minor math problem wrong they are banished off planet to atone for their mistakes.

Azmuth, then, to show up Ben – says that he’s going to release Albedo into Ben’s custody and let him deal with him because Ben thinks he’s a genius brighter than the smartest being in five galaxies. With fail-safes installed, of course. Azmuth may be petty as hell, but he’s not dumb.

Albedo gets turned back into his Galvan form. Kevin, a redeemed fink, will later show him a meme that Albedo will relate to on a deep personal level. The meme depicts an old human woman saying: ’’It’s been 84 years...’’

But, the memery comes later.

* * *

The Plumbers are, naturally, sceptical as hell. Max most out of them. But he says that he trusts Azmuth’s judgement without any complaint. Following suit, more Plumbers come to agree with Max, citing that Azmuth is the smartest being of five galaxies, after all, and he ought to know best.

Albedo has a lot to say about this blind hero worship everyone has for Azmuth. However, _because_ _for a change_ , he is going to keep his head low and tongue inside of his mouth – he decides to be the most biddable prisoner he can possibly force himself to be. Being back in his real form is the most delightful thing to happen to him and he doesn’t wish to ruin it. Furthermore, he doesn’t like to think about how this is the bare minimum of decorum and courtesy that could have been afforded him, but the thoughts still manage to slip into his mind.

’’This Universe has gone mad.’’ He clicks, finally able to use his own language. The human tongue cannot come close to mimicking the intricate sounds of his native language. It comes as a relief.

One of the Plumbers quickly takes out a translator and aims it at him. So scared of words that he cannot understand. Albedo makes a show of leaning forward, clearing his throat, and enunciating his clicks so the translator makes no error: ’’Go fuck yourself.’’ Comes the translation.

Nearby, Ben sputters in horror as he tries to save the situation. He feels responsible for Albedo. How quaint. The bane to his existence remains close by his side throughout the entire negotiation – cough interrogation cough.

* * *

Ben is trying to wrap his head around this new situation he’s found himself in. All of the logistics need to get sorted out. Where Albedo will be residing, how he will be spending his time (he declines to work with Ben Tennyson, saying that if he never sees him in battle it will be too soon), and what kind of services he is expected to provide the Plumbers.

For Ben, it’s incredibly odd to see Albedo as a Galvan. He’s so used to him as this inverted version of himself that it takes him a while to get used to. It’s weird to see Albedo as an actual person. No, that’s dumb. Ben, of course, _knows_ that Albedo’s his own person with his own brain (a super smart brain that’s caused him a hell of a lot trouble) but having that finally shown does throw him for a loop.

Albedo’s on a hover disk. He has his elbows on the railing as he’s staring at Ben, leaning forward instead of back in a defensive position. They both know that they won’t attack each other. It doesn’t benefit either of them.

’’You’re not gonna run?’’ Ben asks. He crosses his arms and narrows his green eyes. Albedo’s eyes are green as well. The red has completely gone. And that’s another strange thing to get used to. All Galvans have green eyes. Well, there are slight shifts in hues, but none of them are supposed to have red eyes. That has always been a consequence of Albedo’s experimentation.

They’re in the Plumber’s base, just walking (hovering) down the hallway as if it’s the most ordinary thing in the world. Ben’s footsteps echo loudly. Albedo’s hovering disk makes the whirring, mechanical noise to fill the space. Otherwise this is too silent, too awkward and harsh.

Albedo, who’s spent literal Hell while being in Ben’s body, is just happy to not have chilly fries cravings anymore. They have ruined him. When he sees a meal with insects and eats it, Ben can’t believe they’re the same person. The Galvan is just so terribly happy about it.

But no, he won’t run. ’’It is impractical, Ben Tennyson. Surely you can see that?’’

’’Ah, yeah, tiny feet.’’ Ben snaps his fingers and nods. ’’I can see that.’’

Albedo has never been more ashamed of knowing a lifeform than he has while talking civilly to Ben Tennyson. ’’You are appalling.’’

’’Says the mad scientist.’’ Ben jabs back.

Albedo scoffs.

* * *

There are ground rules, of course. Albedo is a criminal. He gets put to work quickly with Blukic and Driba. They’re a bit intimidated by him, Ben notices. He makes Albedo promise to be kind to them. Albedo says that he won’t be a terrible coworker to the two village idiots.

Ben has to pinch the bridge of his nose at that remark. ’’He’s learning.’’ He whispers to himself, trying to convince himself that Albedo wants to learn how to be better. It’s been days and he hasn’t attempted to run away. Azmuth says that the tracking device on Albedo’s wrist is state of the art and cannot be taken off without his direct input. Albedo smiles. It’s unnerving to see his actual smile and not the carbon copy of Ben’s, flipped at him.

Blukic and Driba take a liking to Albedo, as weird as that is to say. It takes them a couple of weeks, to be fair, but they do find his company enjoyable and that’s what’s unexpected. The Plumbers gawk at the known criminal Albedo fixing their technology and doing a perfect job at it. There hasn’t been a sabotage attempt once. The bar is low, yes, but Albedo is respecting it.

Ben makes an odd, unexpected face when he hears Albedo click with Blukic and Driba. They speak their own language, duh. He isn’t that ignorant of other species’ culture. But this is the first time he’s heard them speak it. Usually everybody’s speaking Ben’s language. Driba seems to be laughing and slapping his knee at something Albedo’s said.

Albedo is... funny?

Who knew?

* * *

Kevin and Gwen meet Albedo. Ben likes to think of it as a first meeting because those other meetings were all pretty bad by his recollection. Kevin, naturally, has nothing to say to Albedo or his new status because Kevin has fallen in and out of criminal activity more often than anyone Ben knows.

Gwen can be the gatekeeper if she likes. Albedo doesn’t say anything snide to her. He still looks down on humans, but Gwen is an Anodite and that makes all the difference for him.

’’What are you studying?’’ Albedo asks Gwen. She’s in University and therefore considered educated enough to hold a conversation with that doesn’t involve a boatload of condescension.

Gwen answers. Albedo just makes a face.

Ben’s expecting an all-out war to break out, but Albedo doesn’t follow up with a remark. He just nods and turns to Ben to ask him why he isn’t in University. ’’I hear humans can repeat grades. Is that what happened to you?’’ The way he asks this it makes it sound as if there is no other alternative in Albedo’s eyes as to why Ben isn’t in University.

’’Gwen got in early.’’

’’Oh.’’ Albedo turns back to Gwen. ’’Good job.’’ Then he turns back to Ben. ’’What are you going to study?’’

’’Um.’’ Ben gulps. How can he gently broach the subject to someone who values academics more than life itself that he’s a high school droppout? Answer: he cannot.

Albedo waits. Gwen decides to join in, splitting her face into a gloaty, evil smile. Kevin, as always, doesn’t believe in higher education.

’’Um.’’

’’Don’t study STEM.’’ Albedo tells him at last, realising that this is a sore topic for Ben and wanting to get on with his life. ’’They’ll eat you alive, Omnimatrix wielder or not.’’ Then, after a small pause. Albedo narrows his eyes as if he’s finally realised something odd and inexplicable. ’’Are you going to study off planet? _You could._ ’’ He points to the omnitrix. ’’You could study off planet without a problem.’’ Then he laughs; one of those horrified laughs that people laugh whenever they realise what kind of human has the most powerful device in the galaxy: ’’You could study on _my_ planet, even.’’

Kevin joins the conversation here, sensing the opportunity to make fun of Ben and put salt on his wounds like only an enemy turned friend can. ’’Azmuth would write you a killer recommendation letter to torture you for hacking his omnitrix, dude.’’

Ben bemoans. He points at Kevin. ’’ _YOU_ HACKED IT! _YOU_! **_YOU_** PRESSED THE BUTTONS!’’

Kevin, like a champ, simply replies: ’’Ben, stop embarrassing yourself, you gave me the all clear. Plus,’’ he raises his finger up in the air as if to deliver a ground breaking point, ’’you’re the good hero, you ought to know better than to trust the evil and corrupted Kevin Eleven.’’

Gwen groans at the name. She gets flashbacks from when she and Ben were 10. ’’We thought you were so **_cool_**.’’

Kevin, instead of basking in how cool he was when young, defends his current state as being ultra-cool. ’’You don’t even know the meaning of cool, when I grow a full beard you’re gonna see, Gwen, you’re gonna see!’’

Albedo finds all of this a waste of his time. He, societal decorum be damned, tells them as much. ’’I am leaving. Goodbye.’’

Ben wishes him a good day.

Albedo refrains from snorting, realising it has become an ugly habit while in the presence of lowly humans like Benjamin Tennyson. He directs his derision into imparting knowledge, because, to a Galvan, this is the ultimate uno reverse card: ’’Unless it’s a productive day it _isn’t_ a good day.’’

Albedo, sometimes, gets translated literally. His Galvan dialect to English needs more tweaking. Though, Ben isn’t complaining because he’s learning that Galvans attribute their entire existence to how much they can do in a single day. Meanwhile Ben likes to relax from time to time and just bother Albedo with how he’s doing nothing.

Gwen tells Albedo to watch himself. ’’We’ve put you back into your place plenty of times before. Do not misunderstand our intentions, nor should you forget that,’’ her hand glows pink, in warning, ’’that we are capable of throwing you in a cell more quickly than your brain can do math.’’

Ben is trying to be there to mediate in case of something terrible happening, but Albedo is incredibly well behaved compared to the person he and the gang are used to dealing with. He doesn’t dignify Gwen’s little threat with a response, at all. It may have even been better if he had, because now Gwen’s feeling ’left on seen’.

Kevin, of course, is having a ball of a time not being the villain in this scenario.

’’Tennyson, send me a text message the next time you’re going to invite more people and force me to interact with them. I need mental preparation for the level of idiocy you have brought with you.’’ With that said, Albedo gets on his hover disk and leaves.

Ben smiles. Proud. ’’He said we’re _people_.’’

’’What does he usually say?’’ Gwen can’t believe the low standards Ben has somehow even further lowered when it comes to Albedo.

Ben doesn’t want to repeat it. He isn’t sure he could get the pronunciation right. But it’s very belittling. ’’Erm...’’

* * *

Ben invites Albedo to come with him for a smoothie. Albedo declines. Ben invites Albedo to come with him to talk. Albedo sighs. ’’Fine. My shift ends in ten minutes.’’

Albedo’s using his hovering disk to be on the same height as Ben. ’’Craning your neck is very painful for you humans.’’

’’Aww, that’s considerate. I thought you just wanted to feel tall.’’

Albedo snorts. He crosses his arms and asks Ben what he wants to talk about. Ben looks at the tracking bracelet on Albedo’s wrist and asks him, pointedly and bluntly because he has no tact: ’’You don’t mind having it?’’

’’It is preferable to the cell.’’ Albedo confides. His voice becomes smaller, less boisterous and condescending.

’’Could you take it off?’’

Albedo snorts. ’’Azmuth of the Galvan put it on me, Ben Tennyson.’’

Ben’s lips curl into a smirk. He’s learned that Albedo’s a subtler person than he lets on. All of the yelling and the fanfare Albedo attributes to Ben Tennyson’s hormonal state. ’’So, he’s smarter than you?’’

The old Albedo, the one Ben still wonders about, would have taken the bait. Albedo, the real one, just smiles back. ’’Turn into a Galvan, Ben.’’

’’What?’’ That takes Ben aback for a moment. The conversation he wants to lead and the jokes he wants to make fall flat after this. ’’Why should I do that?’’

’’No reason at all. I’ve just come to realise how very little you actually know about your lifeforms. Also, naming your Galvan form Grey Matter? **_Uninspired_**.’’

’’Uninspired?’’ Ben takes offence. He shouts that he’s very proud of Grey Matter. ’’I named him when I was _ten_ , dude!’’

Albedo seems to be quite happy to debate the topic, having successfully switched over from the tracking bracelet. It takes Ben an hour after they part to realise what’s been done. He curses under his breath and promises to be more vigilant.

* * *

Ben’s a slow learner. This he admits to. It’s not his fault, but he does understand that by not learning fast and being ready to admit his mistakes people do get hurt as a result. 

So, Ben is very surprised and horrified that when he takes Albedo out on his lunch break – just to chat for a bit and see how he’s getting on – Albedo has a panic attack when he sees Ben eat chilly fries in front of him.

It’s, really, one of the most terrifying things Ben has witnessed. Ever since that moment he doesn’t eat chilly fries in front of Albedo or when he knows that he’s going to be meeting Albedo soon.

Albedo doesn’t eat anything that entire day. His face grows pale and his stomach twists at the sight of the food.

In order to apologize, Ben takes Albedo out on a smoothie run. Albedo, much alike Blukic and Driba, becomes keen on the grasshopper flavoured smoothie.

’’You’re all just frogs.’’ Ben whispers one day, because smoothie runs become a thing that Albedo willingly does with him.

Albedo, having finished slurping loudly on his smoothie, rolls his eyes: ’’Says the ape.’’

Ben laughs. He’s beginning to understand this whole ’Albedo’s funny’ thing.

* * *

’’Hey, do you like movies?’’ Ben gets an idea to help Albedo acclimate to human culture. Also, there’s this really weird psychological thriller that he’s gone to see with Gwen, then Kevin, then both of them, and now he really needs someone to explain it to him.

Albedo, who’s not looking up from his task, just says: ’’I’ve seen the entire Sumo Slammers Movie Franchise.’’

Ben, naturally, balks at this and wants to apologize for, yet again, somehow traumatising Albedo: ’’Oh god how is _that_ embedded in my DNA?!’’

Albedo lets Ben wallow in his own shame and listens to his litany of apologies. Only after he grows satisfied does he give Ben a shite-eating grin. Then, he says: _’’Psych_.’’

’’You’re a horrible person.’’ Ben whispers.

Albedo’s grin seems to widen with _pride_.

’’No,’’ Ben remembers why he’s here for, ’’no, but really – there’s this movie I’d like for you to see with me.’’

Albedo blinks. Galvans blink horizontally and that’s something Ben’s getting used to seeing it on an everyday basis. And, wow, it is an everyday basis that he’s seeing Albedo. Who would have thought?

’’Are you taking me out on a date?’’

’’No?’’

’’Blukic and Driba told me going to the movies is a mating ritual.’’

’’Friends can go to the movies together!’’ Ben is sputtering, yet again. He can’t get over how easily Albedo renders him a mess. It has to be a skill all Galvans know. Those smart little finks.

’’You consider us friends.’’ Albedo’s voice goes up in pitch. He places a hand on his heart. Then he lowers it and snorts: ’’How bold of you to assume that I consider you one.’’

Ben doesn’t know who keeps feeding Albedo memes, but he’s glad because at least he can understand 10% of his sense of humour.

’’Yeah, um, do you _wanna_ be friends?’’

Albedo sighs. He sounds so resigned. ’’I suppose there are worse things.’’

Ben’s learned that this is Albedo going: ’’Yes, this is adequate and I accept.’’ He just has to make everything earthly sound deficit of intelligence to make himself feel better about his life. Ben’s a slow learner, yes, but when he does learn her retains that knowledge.

Anyhow, they’re watching the movie. Albedo’s facial expressions seem to go through the five stages of grief quickly. Once the movie ends and Ben asks him if he could explain it to him, Albedo simply tells him that there’s no explaining this garbage. ’’It’s just... very... very poorly written.’’

This is not at all what Ben’s expected.

’’If this is the kind of entertainment you have, I must pity you immensely.’’ Albedo says. Then, he says louder. ’’I shall do my civic duty and show you proper entertainment. Come to my living residence tomorrow in your Galvan form.’’

’’Why?’’

’’Because I don’t want your giant human hands to break anything. You walk like a bloody Neanderthal.’’

’’Fine, frog boy.’’

’’You are so ignorant of Galvan culture… I swear to all that is proven scientifically I must break you of this.’’

Sometimes the translator translates things Albedo says literally and it makes Ben laugh hard.

Albedo doesn’t tweak the translator. Even though he can.

* * *

Ben expects Albedo to show him some highly intellectual shows that his feeble human mind cannot comprehend. What he doesn’t expect is a Galvan soap opera with subtitles in ENGLISH.

’’I made them for you.’’ Albedo explains.

’’Thanks!’’ Ben grins.

’’Did anyone ever tell you that you really look ugly.’’ Albedo says.

Ben’s face freezes with that grin. He snaps his fingers into finger guns and tells Albedo that he wonders if anyone told him how entitled he looks and that Ben’s gone on a journey across space, passed the entirety of the number Pi, and still not found where he asked for Albedo’s dumb opinion.

Albedo’s shoulders are shaking at that. For whatever incomprehensible reason that Ben can’t understand even in his Galvan form, Albedo finds Ben’s quip hilarious.

They’re sitting on some sort of miniature couch. Ben’s both tempted and appalled at himself for wanting to ask if he got all of this from a toy store. It’s really in poor taste.

’’Do you really watch this?’’

’’It is incredibly relaxing.’’ Albedo explains the show wherein a Galvan family is trying to uncover who the secret tadpole belongs to. ’’After work I would just turn this on and unwind. By law we need to relax or else the stress will kill us. If you’re a Galvan and an actor it’s considerate a dream job achieved.’’

’’Oh, for real?’

’’Yes.’’ Albedo says. ’’You get the prestige and fame without having to suffer Azmuth’s hysterics because you didn’t round up the 175th decimal correctly.’’

’’Ooof.’’

’’I like that human noise.’’ Albedo repeats it. ’’Ooof.’’ Life flashes before his eyes. ’’It’s one of the most useful things I’ve ever resonated with.’’

’’So, if you know all of this, why are you starting out from episode one?’’

’’I’ve forgotten the timeline. Around season 52 is when multiple dimension travel gets discovered and they really make you work for it, attention span wise. I’m three seasons behind because I couldn’t get the signal to Earth.’’ After a small a pause, ’’Plus, I was in prison and we only watched Ectonurite talk shows there.’’

’’Ectonurite talk shows?’’

’’They are, and I am in no way trying to attack their culture, so boring I would willingly starve myself to death if I was forced into watching them.’’

Ben shudders: ’’I got possessed by one.’’

Without missing a beat: ’’That’s rough buddy.’’

’’OK!’’ Ben has finally had enough: ’’WHO THE FUCK IS SHOWING YOU THESE MEMES?’’

The show is mostly discarded as Ben and Albedo keep talking each other in circles. Albedo seems to be enjoying himself a lot. Ben, surprisingly, feels the same way. He finally breaks Albedo’s resolve and finds out that it’s _Kevin_.

’’That traitor.’’

’’I find him useful.’’

’’Are you friends?’’

Albedo shows his conversation with Kevin and there is not a single moment where they spoke or texted each other. Their chat consists solely of memes. ’’At this point I think we’re meme dealers to each other.’’

Kevin sends a meme about that mean reporter Ben gets harassed by. Albedo likes the meme. He shows it to Ben and asks: ’’What did you ever do with this worm, again?’’

’’He’s just... unstoppable.’’

’’Hm. All right.’’ Albedo turns up the volume to the show. ’’I’d key his car.’’

’’What?’’

’’Yes.’’

’’That’s it?’’

’’Oh no. I’d start with the car and work my way around making his life very, very inconvenient. Nothing deadly. Hack a couple of computers and have his licence be expired even though when he shows that it’s valid, it isn’t in the computer, have him go to the DMV, have the DMV people ruin his life. Then when he gets a new licence he just so happens to have left his car in a no parking zone. Holographic parking zone allowed sign. Just turn it off after he parks. This is all very child level stuff, Ben. Honestly. You could make his life horrible without having him associate it with you, _at all_.’’

Ben is afraid. But, also, very intrigued.

Albedo gladly goes on.

And the emotions Ben feels. They are very confusing. But, Ben is kind of glad they’re there.

When Albedo offers Ben some fried flies... it is ... a less horrible experience.

He finds that telling Albedo about the HORROR of his grandpa’s cooking is very validating because Albedo says that it isn’t how you’re supposed to eat insects. ’’No wonder you’re traumatized! Where is the spice? The spice is very important! You can’t just offer a human – your taste buds – appalling – 0 out of 10 experience. The range of your food is deplorable – I’m digressing, unfortunately – DON’T EAT BLAND FOOD IS MY TAKEAWAY FROM LIFE, BEN!’’

They get to episode 12 of season 1 and Ben finds that none of the Soap Operas on Earth can compare to the bad acting of the Galvans. It’s really the most hilarious show he’s ever seen. What’s more hilarious is how into it Albedo is. He goes up to a white board and begins drawing an explanatory family tree for Ben.

* * *

Grandpa Max invites Ben over for lunch. Over the phone he promises that it’s just going to be this new vegan recipe he’s trying out – 100% human ingredients. Ben, a victim of his grandfather’s experimental cooking, agrees to meet because he loves his grandfather quite a lot.

Somehow, and Ben has no idea how, Max winds up asking Ben about Albedo. ’’You two seem to spending a lot of time together.’’

Ben, who is trying not to gag at what’s in the plate in front of him, doesn’t understand what’s being inferred until it’s too late and he’s got two mouthfuls of ’concoction a la Maxwell Tennyson’ in his mouth.

He spits the food out both because it tastes bad and because he’s definitely horrified at the flagrancy of his grandpa asking such a question. ’’Grandpa, just, uh, gotta say one thing here – Albedo’s turning over a new leaf and I’m just helping him get used to our culture and stuff.’’

Grandpa Max nods and gives Ben that sage smile that says it all: you can’t pull a fast one over your old grandpa, Ben. You forget what kind of interstellar game your grandpa has got.

Ben doesn’t know how he survives this meeting with Grandpa Max. But he’s glad it’s done.

’’Forget I said anything then.’’ Max says. Then a twinkle in his eye forces Ben to relieve his worst, most embarrassing nightmare. ’’But, do know that you always have me to talk to about anything that’s troubling you. For someone your age getting into any sort of relationship can be strange and unexpected in a lot of ways. With a human.’’

Ben is growing red. This is hell. He’s in hell. He’s died and he’s in hell.

’’But if you, ever, - now, hear me out, Ben, the universe is vast and mysterious with a lot of very interesting characters – decide to get into a relationship with an alien life form – great! It’s amazing you’re open minded, but it can, also, be very daunting. The physiological differences may come in the way –’’ then Grandpa looks at the omnitrix and it’s like a light gets flipped on, ’’well, not so much for _you_.’’

Ben is going to go into traffic after this conversation.

* * *

Ben does not go into traffic after that conversation. He gets a text message from Albedo, who’s fed up with the world and idiotic plumbers who don’t know how to keep their equipment clean.

He winds up coming to his place of residence (and that still sounds very funny when said in Albedo’s high and mighty tone of voice). They lounge on that tiny Galvanic furniture and watch the remainder of season 1.

’’I’m left with more questions than when I first started watching this series.’’

Albedo nods. ’’Yes, this plotline does get explained in season 34.’’

’’You Galvans are really in it for the long haul, aren’t you?’’

’’We live for millennia, Ben.’’

’’Surprises me to see how rushed you are then.’’

’’Our worth is attributed to how much we accomplish in a short period of time. Constantly we are taught to have something to prove to a higher power, whether our teachers, mentors, bosses. If you cannot keep up with our ever-changing and constantly-gate-keeping-prone culture then you may have more luck off planet.’’ Then Albedo snorts. ’’Galvan Prime, whichever mark it is by this point, is a glorified haven of intellectualism and racism.’’

’’Racism?’’

’’Translators aren’t allowed in any of our higher learning facilities. You either know our language or you don’t. I can count on one of my hands how many of these facilities exist that accommodate differently proportioned species.’’

Ben makes that oof sound again.

Albedo repeats it. He nods his head and has one of those ’yikes’ faces. ’’It’s not fun if you’re not smart.’’

’’Would you go back?’’

’’In a heartbeat.’’ Albedo doesn’t even hesitate when he answers.

’’Oh...’’

* * *

’’A human brain does not have the capacity to host a Galvan’s intellect.’’ Albedo says on an occasion. He makes it sound like a jab, but he elaborates when Ben prompts him to. ’’I wasn’t medically well by any means. I can easily plead that in a court case. I am a Galvan, after all.’’

’’What’s that mean: I am Galvan, after all. What’s that ’after all’ mean?’’

’’We are a very privileged species, Ben. If it weren’t for us... well, your dark ages are a close enough descriptor. Picture the entire galaxy looking like that. Very sad.’’

’’You don’t think the Cerebrocru-’’

’’Let me stop you right there.’’ Albedo raises a hand. He’s making grimaces and clicks that the translator can’t pick up. ’’They think they’re smart, but they are very, very inferior.’’

’’I don’t think that’s a good thing to say about any race.’’

’’You think you’re smarter than a Galvan? You’re going to hold the moral high ground when you don’t even know a single thing about discipline, _high school dropout_.’’

Ben scowls at that, feeling cornered and attacked. But, he has to concede, he can’t fight alien criminals and go to school. It’s a difficult decision to make, one that has cost him Gwen’s respect (well, okay, that’s an exaggeration, but still she does look down on him for it just a tiny bit). ’’I’m not smart like you, but I’m smart in other ways.’’

He doesn’t like feeling defensive like this. And he’s felt this way since he can remember, always comparing himself to Gwen and always being compared to her by others. Then he’s compared to his grandfather, or he’s told they’re incomparable which is a comparison in on itself.

Kevin even likes to gloat how Ben knows little about cars or technology. Especially because by having the omnitrix on his wrist means he ought to take a bigger interest in it. Ben doesn’t know what he wants to do with his life other than being a hero and helping others. He freely admits this. But it doesn’t make it okay to call him stupid. It’s not okay to make someone feel inferior to you, no matter the circumstances. He feels, more than anything, betrayed by his own emotions that have led him to think, naively, that Albedo has changed overnight and that he’s not the same Galvan as before. The one that’s hunted him and wanted to kill him. Gwen’s told him once that his willingness to forgive people so easily will cost him in the future. That, even though it’s very noble, he needs to learn when it’s best to keep to himself.

Albedo’s tracking bracelet beeps and, in this silence they’ve found themselves in, the noise is deafening. 

He moves away from Albedo and says that he’s had enough of the show for tonight. They’ve barely stepped into the third episode of this evening. Usually their average is seven. It would be more if Albedo didn’t pause every couple of minutes to explain a joke that flew over Ben’s head because he doesn’t know what it’s referencing.

Albedo doesn’t make a show of trying to stop Ben, or telling him that he’s unwelcome to leave without explaining himself.

* * *

Ben’s quite frustrated with the turn of events. The omnitrix returns him to his human form and he groans, deeply. Aggravation grows in his chest and he can’t put it into words. Why he’s been so quick to believe that Albedo isn’t just a cocky, dangerous, and callous villain.

Driving home that night is difficult. He has an array of thoughts dancing in his mind, coiling around his fingers, burning a cinder-blazing hole into his stomach, all while the omnitrix sits on his wrist and judges him. That thing has to be a little bit sentient with all of the aliens it has in it, and the way it picks forms for him more often than Ben picks them himself.

’’Fucker.’’ Ben hisses under his breath. He slams his hands against the steering wheel. ’’Ugh!’’

Ben will later have to accept what a catastrophically giant idiot he is not to realise that one of the reasons why he’s so angry at Albedo acting like everyone else, everyone that Ben’s ever had to deal with and defend himself intellectually against (whether at school or outside of it) isn’t because it’s definitely in bad form to make someone feel bad about their academic or learning difficulties, but because he _likes_ the guy. And because he likes him he expects him to be more tactile. For whatever reason. It’s not like Albedo knows Ben likes him. Ben doesn’t even know he likes him.

All in all.

Ben is having a hellish time that night. He’s a teenager, it’s fine. He’ll grow more aware with time.

* * *

It’s a week. A week of radio silence. Ben still doesn’t know why he feels like garbage. Albedo doesn’t feel like garbage at all, he would just like to have Ben back into his life because watching his favourite galvan soap opera by himself isn’t nearly as satisfying and watching Ben get jokes and laugh is a very enjoyable thing to do. But no, he really doesn’t feel like garbage at all.

It’s specifically because he doesn’t feel like garbage or wants to even admit that he misses Ben that Albedo sends a meme to Ben.

Ben asks him if this is one of Kevin’s recyclable memes.

Albedo sends a voice message – because he’s working – to show how utterly offended he is. He actually went and found this meme specifically for Ben.

Ben writes that it’s an okay meme.

* * *

Albedo invites him over. ’’I’ll make you pancakes.’’

Ben doesn’t know why or how Albedo loves pancakes of all things, but he’s not going to pass up apologetic pancakes.

They’re not really apologetic. But they’re there. Ben’s in his Galvan form. Albedo’s hacked the omnitrix to make the Galvan form be able to stay longer than others. It’s been a bit of a shared secret between them. Azmuth hasn’t contacted Ben about it, but Albedo claims he won’t have known. ’’It’s a minor thing, really.’’

So, they’re eating pancakes. Ben’s totally only into women. Just to name a few: Julie and She Who Must Not Be Named because WOW dude did she fuck you up, and, also the _furry_. Ben’s willing to admit that he’s had a questionable bro-crush on Kevin. But, honestly, who wouldn’t? Kevin knows he’s scruffy and that he caters to a specific clientele – aka Gwen. Who’s, by her own words, really into scruffy mechanical geniuses.

Cooper? Ben rather wants to avoid thinking about any crushes he may have had. They are dreadful.

Albedo puts insect jam on the pancake and rolls it up. He offers Ben some, ’’Try it. You won’t die.’’

’’Do you think I’m stupid?’’ Ben doesn’t stop himself from asking the worst possible question he thinks could ever be asked.

Albedo doesn’t betray a single thing on his face. He makes Ben wait. One part because of psychological torture and lack of instant gratification that Ben’s aware has really ruined his life because, dude, tiktoks have really ruined his attention span – other part because Albedo’s savouring his pancake.

Once he finishes the damned thing, he steeples his fingers together and presses them against his chin. ’’I daresay the main reason why I even went down this road was to prove how inadequate and stupid you are to the whole universe. I had a hypothesis that the omnimatrix should not be in the hands of a human, let alone a human _child_. It is a responsibility that I thought you were beneath. You could not achieve decent results without causing absolute catastrophe wherever you went with your so called help.’’ Albedo rolls another pancake. They’re more crepes, really. He waves around the rolled up pancake and points it at Ben. ’’Are you unfit to wear the omnimatrix? By all accounts you ought to be. You are not even an adult by your human standards. Though, your standards are higher than ours. Galvans are considered fit to be thrown into society when we grow our wisdom feet. You still huddle with your parents. Unlike Gwendolyn.’’

Again, Ben gets compared. Albedo seems to catch the slight twitch on Ben’s face. He knows it because he has been in such a body for a period of time he wishes to forget. ’’You are going to be compared all of your life, Ben. To your cousin. To your friends. To your peers. To your coworkers. To your grandfather. It is how life is.’’

’’You still haven’t answered my question.’’ Ben’s voice is hollow. His appetite dies as his tongue turns to ash.

’’Do I think you’re stupid?’’ Albedo sighs. He rolls his eyes. This is painful to say. Ben can tell because Albedo usually loves to speak quickly and forces Ben to pay attention to him, but here he is taking his sweet time. He is thinking of a way how to phrase this next part while still maintaining the higher ground. ’’I think that you are admirable for trying to be a hero. It is very easy to fall down, but it takes a whole different level of perseverance and resilience to just _keep_ going. You may not be smart, not by my standards and certainly not by Azmuth’s, but you have different strengths that Galvans cannot fathom.’’

’’Okay, you know, the more you talk about Galvan culture the more I’m convinced that y’all would just... rather kill each other than help build each other up.’’

’’Did I ever say we do not have a toxic mindset? No. So, hush.’’ Albedo says quickly. He grabs Ben’s pancake, not wanting to let it go to waste.

Ben thinks of another thing to say. ’’What’s therapy like for you?’’

’’We have an agreement not to bother each other.’’ Albedo has mandated therapy sessions. It was in his contract as a must.

’’I keep thinking that I might need therapy.’’ Ben doesn’t know why he feels more comfortable talking to Albedo about this than with his family.

’’Child post-traumatic stress disorder _does_ exist for your species. I checked.’’ At Ben’s very, very frazzled look. Albedo elaborates: ’’Do not flatter yourself. I checked out of curiosity. It was during one of those deep dives into the internet that I conduct because I am mentally unstimulated on this begotten rock.’’

Ben buries his head in his hands. PTSD isn’t a thing he ever wants to deal with. Of course, he knows, deep down inside, that you can’t be in this line of work without dealing with terrible things that stick with you for the rest of your life. The nightmares stick with Ben. He doesn’t shake them off, nor does he make light of them, but he doesn’t like mentioning them to people. It’s not something he feels comfortable admitting. He can’t breathe, the bile form these thoughts lodges in his throat.

How many times has he just been unable to sit in class because he constantly keeps thinking of the exits and evacuation plans in case of an attack? Counting his classmates as civilians and possible victims. He tallies up a number that is much too high in his brain and lets out a small, terrified noise. It sounds foreign in his mind, to his ears. Maybe because it isn’t a human noise – and he does usually have these panic attacks where nobody can see, in his room, with the blinds closed.

How many times has he just not been able to focus on a test because of whatever thought enters his mind and just sits there, making him think about it? Too many to count. More than 82%, his Galvan run mind supplies. And wow, this is a whole new anxiety trip with such a fast paced brain there to tell him how much his life sucks and how he is helping everyone else except himself, but that’s fine- he’s agreed to being second to everyone else. That’s what heroes do! It should be obvious to him that this is Ben Tennyson’s great purpose. Another one of those noises. Coupled with shaking.

A hand grasps his shoulder and pulls him back. He flinches at it and if he had fur, like Rath’s, he’s sure it would be electrified. It’s just Albedo. Ben wants to laugh. When has Albedo become ‘just Albedo’?

His green eyes, and that takes another moment to adjust to, are full of worry. Ben can’t speak. He makes another one of those noises again. Is it crying? He’s never cried in another form before. This is a novelty.

Albedo begins to fret that he has done something to harm Ben. This is disallowed. He’s signed a contract and everything. How is he going to fix what is obviously Ben trying to fight being overwhelmed? A thought pops into his mind that reminds him of something he’s used to do as a young and stressed out Galvan. ’’Do you know that on Galvan Prime, it is very taboo to drink?’’

’’Why?’’ Ben wants to be as distracted from his life as he can at the moment. He’ll literally latch onto any conversation starter. Albedo’s intelligent enough to realise this.

’’Because it hinders the mind and that is disallowed. Your intellect is not your own unless it is not up to Galvan Prime’s standards. Then they do not want anything to do with you.’’

The sound that comes out of Ben is full of surprise and terror: ’’And you _still_ like it?’’

’’It is my planet and my culture. We do not hinder each other. Anything goes.’’ Albedo goes to the small kitchenette that he’s got set up. He looks through containers, trying to find a specific thing to drown Ben in. It is appreciated.

’’Do you have parents?’’ Ben keeps asking more and more questions that he has no idea whether they are important. But, he forces himself not to waver, he wouldn’t ask if it isn’t important to him. Sandra and Carl Tennyson are good parents, but sometimes Ben thinks that they could have been better. They let him do whatever he wants, hippies that they were in youth. Grandpa Max lets him be a hero and at this point he’s just let him do his own thing, trusting him that he knows what he can handle.

Albedo sighs. This sigh he can’t differentiate. It sounds … neither sad nor angry. Just a sigh. Ben is going to go crazy with how much he keeps overthinking things.

‘’What is this mood, Ben Tennyson?’’ Albedo takes a sip straight from a bottle he’s unearthed from whichever part of his home. It’s see-through. Ben isn’t looking at him, else he would see the grimace of someone who isn’t used to drinking. ’’It is very unproductive to view your concept of family as the same as ours. The way you see families is a way that has fallen out of use millennia ago. Nowadays when two Galvans enjoy each other’s presence very, very much they decide to gift Galvan Prime with an egg, artificially made in most cases. There are, as in any culture, traditionalists that still abide by laying eggs and tending to the tadpoles in person. These people will never prosper. Careers are much more important than tending to eggs.’’

’’Then- wait –’’ Ben gets offered the bottle Albedo is nursing. He gets told to take a sip before asking anymore questions. Ben knows for a fact that Albedo wants to say how annoying these questions are, Ben can feel them be annoying just fine on his own. But he doesn’t. He’s trying to be decent. For whatever reason. Maybe, Ben’s Grey Matter brain thinks, Albedo presumes Ben to be the vengeful sort and that he’ll go back on their deal. He sips the drink, instead. And it hits him hard. It’s a very strong drink. He coughs and grimaces.

’’There are professionals whose life’s work is tending to tadpoles until they get their wisdom feet. We are not just left unattended. Are there not lectures about our culture? Are you so ignorant of it?’’ Albedo laughs. It is a cold sound. Unlike the other times ben has enjoyed his laugh. Has enjoyed his presence. This is difficult to deal with. Ben finds that his life is being difficult to deal with. ’’You are so quick to judge.’’

Albedo moves to the couch and pulls Ben to sit next to him. ’’Hush, Ben Tennyson. It is unbecoming of a hero to be like this. I have only recently come to terms with my misjudgement of your character. Will you make me go back and believe you are unworthy of the omnimatrix?’’

Ben gets dragged closer and closer until Albedo wraps his hands around him. ’’What has come over you?’’

’’I don’t know. I’ve had a weird couple of days. When you mentioned PTSD it... it really all just came rushing for me.’’ Ben whispers. His eyelids are growing harder and heavier. Albedo pushes the bottle on him again. Ben asks Albedo if he’ll tell anyone. ‘’Legal age is 21.’’

‘’You’re a Galvan now. Galvan rules.’’

‘’So no drinking at all?’’

‘’Aha –ha! I never said drinking was illegal, merely taboo!’’ Albedo, much alike all of his fellow Galvans, is a wordsmith that likes to toy around different life-forms. ‘’Drink up, you’ve grown your wisdom feet and seen death many times. I think you’re entitled to a few stiff drinks.’’

Ben cracks a morose smile. He sips more from the bottle and coughs because he really doesn’t know what it is. It tastes like a cockroach. Albedo steals the bottle from him and takes a few sips. They lean on each other, using one another’s bodies as a comforting anchor to ground themselves.

’’Are you in any pain?’’ Albedo asks. He sounds serious.

’’Tremendous.’’ Ben can’t even find it in himself to lie. He doesn’t have the mental capacity to lie. Nor the emotional mechanisms he uses as a human, with those brands of emotions and psychological construct. It’s different now. Grey Matter’s always given him a sense of self-awareness that used to help him focus, but now it’s not aiding him. It’s ruining him by making him realise how difficult his life is. How uncomfortably unfortunate.

Albedo clicks. It isn’t anything, or maybe it is and the translator can’t pick it up perfectly. Finally he speaks: ’’Well. I find pain to be an interesting thing. It helps me realise I am still alive.’’

’’You’re trying to help, but you’re failing terribly.’’ Ben groans.

’’Of course I am; I do not believe in _comforting_ other people.’’

’’Then why are you comforting me?’’

’’Do not misunderstand my intention. You are simply very soft to hold onto. It is only for my benefit that I hold onto you.’’

Ben snorts out a laugh. It’s weak, but it’s there. _’’Oh, my apologies.’’_

Without a hint of irony: ’’I accept your apology, Ben Tennyson.’’

‘’I think I’d like to get an education.’’

‘’Go off planet. This species is _stifling and idiotic_.’’

‘’Where could I go? Is it cheating if I stay as a Galvan?’’

‘’Cheating?’’ Albedo repeats the word a couple of times as if he doesn’t understand what Ben might ever mean by this. Ben looks up at Albedo, seeing him grimacing terribly. He looks one more sip of that beverage away from throwing up.

‘’Yeah, you know, I’m not getting it on my merit and it’s cheating.’’ Ben has been told many times to be Ben and that using his aliens is cheating.

‘’You are really overthinking all of this, Ben Tennyson. Technology exists to be used to better one’s chances at life. Use the omnitrix to your feeble heart’s content. How limiting is your human mentality. You are in possession of a creation that can allow you to access and enjoy millions of cultures all across the Universe and yet you won’t take advantage of it because of something as childish as believing that your HUMAN – I repeat , level 2 planet dweller – mind is capable of grasping?’’ Albedo, all that he is full of shit on a regular basis, is trying his best. It’s not good. But it’s really not that bad. At least he isn’t actively trying to murder anyone anymore.

‘’You really need to tone down the arrogance.’’

‘’I shall tone it down once I am **_dead_**.’’

Ben smiles. Albedo doesn’t notice. He raises his arms in the air and drops the bottle, causing it to crash against the floor of his residence. It isn’t important. What’s important is that Albedo has an idea and everyone ought to listen to him. ‘’I trust that you do not have a plan, Ben?’’ He doesn’t wait for Ben to answer. ‘’Of course you do not! You never do! Luckily, you have me at your disposal now. I shall teach you my language. It is one of the more widely spoken on Galvan Prime.’’

‘’You would do that for me?’’ Ben can’t believe it. His smile stretches. It’s loopier than usual. Alcohol isn’t his friend. Plus, being a Galvan right now can’t be good for his tolerance. He might just get hospital drunk off one beer, let alone the concoction Albedo just so happened to have.

‘’Of course! I haven’t anything better going for me! It will be hilarious and I can finally stop reading those accursed subtitles by accident. They just keep dragging my attention. Ah, the curse of being a polyglot.’’ Albedo’s eyes light up. Ben can’t help but admire their vibrant emerald colour. It’s a much prettier colour than red.

‘’Thanks, Albedo.’’ Ben says.

Albedo fans this away with his hand. ‘’Do not mention it. It is but another one my attempts to give back to society. The great Hero Ben Ten cannot be a high school dropout.’’

Ben’s smile falls down a bit. ‘’I joined the Plumbers. You just need to have basic training. Being an academic isn’t a qualification.’’

‘’You just keep telling yourself that in order to sleep well at night.’’

‘’Ha. Wish it worked.’’ Ben drowsily whispers.

Albedo doesn’t have anything to say to that. He just bobs his head left and right and makes an iffy hand gesture. Finally, he clicks.

Ben tries to click back. In this form he actually makes it sound like an actual word. Albedo tells him it isn’t a horrible first attempt. There is hope for him yet. And Ben? He’s really never felt more hopeful.

* * *

Albedo disallows Ben to leave his residence in such a state of unstate. ‘’I will not have the Plumbers come for my head because of your panic attacks. You will stay here, sleep in this bed – here, you may even have this pillow I have – but you will not compromise my well-cultivated position because you can’t handle a few simple drinks,’’ says Albedo, barely being able to walk himself after those simple drinks.

There’s only one bed. Albedo says that there is no use for other beds. The couch is the bed. It’s a pull-out. Ben is having a lot of feelings. His skin blushes. Albedo accredits that to alcohol.

Once the bed gets made, Albedo just falls on top of it and exclaims that just because Ben has gone and ruined himself doesn’t mean that he will sacrifice his precious sleep. ‘’Do you know how precious little sleep Galvans get? It is SACRED! If we ever agree to bring back religion it will be dedicated to the concept of sleep.’’

Ben, who’s trying to navigate this bed and not touch Albedo, lest he offend him, is really having a hard time believing most of the things Albedo is telling him about Galvans. Well, he’s only met two off planet ones, three now, and one that’s been off planet when they did meet. Galvans really seem to want to flee Galvan Prime.

‘’I don’t feel okay.’’

‘’Do not throw up at me. Turn away to the other side.’’

‘’No, not that.’’

‘’What then? Are you truly pestering me with yet another panic attack?’’

‘’I’m not _choosing_ to have them.’’ Ben snaps, defensively.

Albedo snorts. He places one arm over Ben’s chest and pulls him closer, then. ‘’You are such a needy creature, Ben Tennyson. Here, I am calm.’’ He grabs Ben’s hand, then, and puts it over his chest, the right centre of it where Galvan hearts are. ‘’Calm, steady heartbeat. No danger here. And even if there is danger, it is hardly a match for someone who can turn into hundreds of different alien species.’’

Ben doesn’t want to admit it, but Albedo has a knack for saying the perfect thing to calm him down. When he tries. Other times, effortlessly, he can make a situation worse just by speaking his mind. It’s really an inborn talent of his. At his own little joke, Ben cracks a small smile. He closes his eyes, noting that Albedo’s trying to drift off to sleep, and attempts to join in on this.

Hearing Albedo’s steady, peaceful breathing helps him sleep.

Tomorrow when they wake up, much to Ben’s utter horror, they wake up entangled. Ben’s head is on Albedo’s chest. Albedo has an arm wrapped around Ben, keeping him close by.

Ben doesn’t know what to do. He is rendered speechless and immobile by the sight and implications of this. True, the logical part of him that he attributes solely to the Galvan brain Grey Matter gives him, lets him remember that one isn’t aware of what he can do while asleep and shouldn’t be held accountable. The other, more emotional and panic-riddled part of him thinks that this is the worst thing that has ever happened to him and that he is a fiend to have ever laid his head on Albedo’s clothed chest and this cannot go on. He must flee. He must flee and never return or speak of such dire madness.

Albedo makes the most adorable noise in his sleep. Ben warmly smiles. Then the smile falls. Then Ben asks himself (using his inside voice so he isn’t overheard) what the hell is wrong with him. Albedo is Albedo. He’s turning over a new leaf and this doesn’t mean that Ben should harass him with his human feelings. He isn’t even sure they have any sort of feelings other than _anger_ and _victorious triumph over the lesser mind_ on Galvan Prime. And even if they do, Albedo won’t feel any of those other feelings for Ben. He’s just, very obviously, wasting his time with this crush.

Oh god, Ben’s eyes widen, he has a _crush_ on Albedo. What the hell is wrong with him? What’s next? **_Attea?_** Ben shudders at the mere thought of the Incursean princess. No, thank you.

Oh **_god_**. Ben remembers the events from last night and can’t believe how much he’s done and how easily he’s fallen apart. He isn’t going to take anything Albedo’s promised him as serious. He’s obviously only said those things because of the alcohol. Why on Earth would Albedo ever want to teach Ben his language? It’s preposterous.

Albedo is trying to turn in his sleep. Ben slowly decides that this is the opportune moment to get his head off of the Galvan’s chest and flee the premises. This is _horrible_. _He_ is horrible.

He hopes Albedo will never mention this again. Ben’s never going to complain about his life. He swears off alcohol, too, to add salt to injury. People really shouldn’t be drinking before they’re twenty-one. Fighting alien criminals and going to war zones is totally cool and fine, but drinking somehow crosses that fine line for Ben and all of the citizens of the United States of America.

To make matters even more terrible, Ben’s head is split open by what he can only assume is the potent after-effects of a hangover. Most distressing. He can’t wait until he turns back into human form. Just, first, he needs to slip from Albedo’s bed because he doesn’t want to wreck his stuff. This is the longest he’s been life-form locked in a form. Kind of an interesting experience. Hopefully Azmuth won’t notice. The most he’s spent is about three hours while watching that Galvan soap opera with Albedo.

As if the world is controlled and conducted by some hidden omnipotent force – Ben’s omnitrix symbol beeps on his back. It wakes Albedo up. When he locates the source of the noise he chokes on his own tongue. Ben’s caught him catch flies with it once or twice, always wondering how long or useful it could be.

‘’What’s wrong?’’

Albedo isn’t quick enough to get up from the bed, possibly hindered by Ben’s hand and the hangover. The mess which is Albedo’s place of residence doesn’t get a chance to get tidied up before a bright flash of green light fills the room. Ben closes his eyes until it fades away.

In its place is, quite possibly, the worst life form to ever see Ben’s current state.

Azmuth of the Galvan.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben has never been more mortified in his life than when Azmuth looked at him, then at the mess of Albedo’s apartment, then Albedo himself, only to return his intense, judging gaze back to Ben. ’’Are you going to explain this or should I divine it from your mind?’’

Albedo inserts himself into the narrative by trying to speak up first. Azmuth silences him with a fierce glare, telling him to mind his place wisely. ’’Well, Ben Tennyson?’’ He crosses his arms behind his back and bends forward a tad.

’’I’m stupid.’’

Azmuth only nods at this teary-eyed, hormonal, stressed-out mess in front of him. ’’Well, the first step is admitting you have a problem.’’ He side-eyes Albedo. ’’This is a creative way to cope for one’s own lack of intelligent stimulation.’’

Ben, failing to piece together exactly which stimulation Azmuth means, blushes profusely and stammers incoherently. He cannot believe what is happening to him. Especially not the way Albedo is just holding his own unapologetically against Azmuth. ’’A more productive way certainly than what you would have him do.’’ Albedo bares his teeth in a mockery of a smile at Azmuth, who only smiles with his eyes, not wanting to exert the effort.

The Creator moves to Ben’s form and presses a couple of times against the dial. ’’Yet again you have hacked my omnitrix.’’

Albedo rolls his eyes while Azmuth tinkers, unable to see the younger Galvan’s expressions. Ben is going to die of embarrassment further when Azmuth tells him to think with his brain and not his hormones. ’’For _once_. Is this so hard for you, Ben Tennyson? Should I take away the omnitrix until you grow out of this inconvenient phase?’’

’’Nothing happened.’’ Ben whispers in horror, especially when he sees that Albedo purposefully doesn’t want to admit to that. He’s letting Ben stew in his own misery and embarrassment while he soaks it all up and smugly smirks. That fucker.

Azmuth sighs the sigh of a being that is caught between creatures far too young for his mental state right now. He turns to Ben and asks him, bluntly: ’’ _Will_ something happen? Because if you’re going to experiment with my omnitrix in such a way, I do have date I need collected on that. But I, very much accidentally, gave my greatest invention to a child. Instead of his very, very prolific grandfather.’’

This is Ben’s complete tipping point. His whole face is flushed. He tries to bury it in his hands. Next he squeaks. ’’Can we switch the subject – PLEASE.’’

’’Maxwell Tennyson does look like he would know his way around a lifeform.’’ Albedo pips up.

Ben is infinitesimally close to running off.

* * *

Azmuth’s last word of advice is for Ben to not act as if he’s going to die in ten years. ’’You act incredibly imbecilic and out of your depth, running about everywhere and acting as if you will never get a chance to do something in your life ever again.’’

’’Child PTSD symptoms do include patients to believe they are not going to live long, or that they are going to die very, very soon. Trauma infects the human mind in interesting ways.’’ Albedo’s fun idea of trivia is spouting the least fun facts.

Azmuth sighs, deeply. ’’Be that as it may, Ben. Be that as it may.’’ He doesn’t exactly know how to talk about mental illness, especially not with a human teenager. ’’We can talk more in depth about your options on my hour off.’’

Albedo gasps. ’’He’s sacrificing his hour off for you.’’ He elbows Ben, who gives him a pained smile.

Azmuth’s eye twitches. He is very close to damning them all. ’’Albedo, be useful and tutor the boy in our language. I’ll unlock the Galvan form **_properly_** so the core doesn’t keep draining like this.’’

Ben’s voice is the smallest out of the three Galvans present. ’’I wouldn’t want to inconvenience anyone.’’

’’Nonsense.’’ Azmuth says. ’’Albedo is clearly bored if he resorts to watching entertainment videos with you instead of bettering his mind.’’

’’Leisure does not exist in your vocabulary, I see.’’

’’I do not know of this word.’’ Azmuth’s sarcasm knows no bounds.

* * *

Albedo begins teaching Ben his language. ’’There is no universal language for Galvans. We have many languages. I’ll just teach you the most widely spoken one.’’

’’How many languages do you know?’’

’’About fifteen, give or take.’’

Ben chokes on that number. It is a big number. ’’And you don’t mind?’’

He’s finding that spending more and more time in this Galvan form is doing him a load of good with clear headedness. Though, the downside is that he gets spooked a lot more easily.

’’We aren’t a predatory species.’’ Albedo tells him. ’’I would implore you to get help because if you have anything wrong with your mind, it might only become heightened while in an alien form.’’

Ben doesn’t know what it might feel like to have heightened anxiety – or whatever else that’s tossed around his mind. He goes to a therapist – a human one. Then switches out for a plumber one.

Albedo asks him, in this language they’re both speaking now – Ben is forced to speak it and then mimic with his hands if he doesn’t know what to say - what his new therapist has given him.

Ben shrugs. ’’A lot more than I expected.’’

’’PTSD?’’

Ben tilts his head. He doesn’t know what that word means. Albedo laughs and says it in English. Ben’s face blanches. That answers it enough. They still watch that soap opera together and cuddle on the couch, while eating burned, sautéed bugs. It’s weird. Ben’s feeling weird and happy and content and fulfilled.

Azmuth’s sent him information on Higher Learning facilities (Universities, really, but the Galvans have to make everything sound elevated). Ben’s sifting through those. He shows them to Albedo and watches him snort and derisively swipe past most, if not all of them. ’’None of these have courses that will interest you. STEM will eat you alive.’’

’’When you say STEM, do you mean individually –’’

’’All of the letters.’’

’’That sounds brutal as fuck, Albedo.’’

’’Am I a Galvan or not?’’

’’Oh, I’m sorry, ruining your life through hubris and having crippling loneliness which you’re quenching through our joint conversation just happen to be the hallmark of J _ust Galvan Things_.’’ Ben sticks his tongue out.

Albedo laughs so hard he can’t swipe anymore. Ben takes the holopad from his hands and sees what the Higher Learning facility they’ve stumbled upon. It has a strong communications department. Perfect for diplomats. Ben makes a small ’huh’ noise.

’’Do you like it?’’

’’Think so.’’

’’If you’re going to be studying communications, then you ought to get better at actually communicating in this language.’’

Ben’s face falls. Albedo knows this look and pulls back his previous comment. ’’You are doing adequately for someone who’s only recently started clicking.’’

’’Thanks.’’ Ben smiles at the poor, poor attempt to cheer him on.

* * *

Ben get sout of fighting crime because his therapist advises him to take a break. ’’There are a lot of triggers there for you.’’

He uses this time to better his language skills with Albedo.

And promptly falls harder and harder for him.

* * *

Professing one’s feelings in a language that doesn’t do ’emotions’ and ’emotional intelligence’ and ’feelings’ is difficult enough without Albedo correcting his grammar.

’’It’s: I think I like you a lot. Would you be kind enough to give me a chance?’’

Ben repeats the corrected version.

Albedo grimaces. Ben wants to dig his own grave and get this existence over with.

’’It is not that I am not intrigued by this offer.’’ Albedo begins because he can tell that Ben is going through the stages of grief simultaneously. ’’I am quite intrigued. But, as it stands, Ben, you have no experience with being with different lifeforms to yours. I do not find myself inclined to teach you, not because of attraction. I have no qualms with you about this.’’

’’You find me attractive?’’ Ben tries to strike a seductive pose. It fails miserably. Albedo gives him a humourless smile.

’’I am a known criminal Ben.’’

’’Yeah, but you’ve changed!’’ Ben goes faster than Albedo, ’’Besides, Gwen and Kevin made it work, didn’t they?’’

’’Their forms are more compatible and –’’

’’Their ages are as well. Much closer than ours. Moreover, from an outside perspective it will always look that Gwen has helped Kevin reintegrate society, whereas for us – were we to ever become anything more than student and professor – would be regarded as my corrupting their folk hero. I do not want this sort of thing associated with me, furthermore, nor do I want people to think that I am taking advantage of you or confusing you.’’

Ben takes all fo this in stride. He’s there to listen to Albedo talk about his stance, but, it doesn’t sound kind to hear nor all right. ’’I don’t see it that way.’’

Albedo’s voice softens from its usually arrogant and high candour. ’’I understand that, Ben. And I appreciate it.’’

’’So, that’s a no?’’ Ben is crushed, but if he’s going to be crushed he might as well get completely crushed.

’’Perhaps if you still feel this way about me after a couple of years. For now, I understand you are not as mentally fortified as you would like to believe and you may make decisions that you will regret.’’

’’Hey, I’m taking meds.’’

’’Yes, and I don’t want to have the whole Plumber Base come down on me for fucking their Boy Hero, who is a **_minor_**.’’

’’Fine!’’ Ben shouts, lifting his hands up in the air.

’’Good.’’ Albedo says and then asks Ben to conjugate him a reflexive verb.

* * *

Ben’s ... ahem ... Higher Learning ... experience ... proves to be very fruitful.

Azmuth’s recommendation letter gets him singled out as someone who knows Azmuth of the Galvan and that’s apparently very sexy. Ben isn’t complaining.

He still talks with Albedo. Albedo, at some point, even praises his speaking abilities. ’’How are the professors handling you?’’

’’They are, really, the most laid back individuals I’ve ever met.’’

’’I am happy you have found your course.’’

’’Have you?’’

Albedo startles momentarily at the honest question. He isn’t used to them. ’’I, yes.’’

* * *

When Ben comes to Earth after his first year, he is beyond joyful and smug to square off against Gwen. Call him petty, but he’s learned quite a bit OFF planet – not just OUT OF STATE.

Gwen, being the bigger person, just congratulates him and tells him she’s happy he’s happy. ’’We were worried for you a lot.’’

’’Yeah?’’

’’Yeah.’’

Ben nods.

* * *

He feels disoriented when he comes to find Albedo tinkering about some technology.

’’Salutations, Albedo of the Galvan.’’ Ben pokes fun of their formal greetings he’s become used to using.

Albedo doesn’t miss a beat: ’’Salutations, Ben of Earth.’’ He lifts his head up from his work and gives him a faint smile.

Neither exactly knows how they wind up going on a date, then a quieter place to get to know each other, but Ben thinks their continued relationship definitely has got to do with Albedo asking Ben if he’s up for making this a routine activity. Also the homemade Galvan brewed alcohol Ben smuggles from one of his study buddies to Earth. That damned liquid sure packs a punch.

* * *

Gwen’s reaction is the most comical of the bunch. She looks at Albedo, in his Galvan form and Ben, in his human form, and only manages to ask: ’’Are you using the omnitrix?’’ Because nothing else seems to manifest in her mind as a valid option.

Ben sighs. ’’Yes.’’

She nods her head and chokes on her own words: ’’Well, all right, then, Ben.’’

’’I have taught him a great deal of shortcuts and access points.’’ Albedo has a natural talent of making even the most innocent things sound incredibly dirty. Ben both loves and detests that about him.

Kevin can’t stop laughing. He’s supportive, but still. ’’What is with you Tennysons and falling for your reformed enemies?’’

Albedo high gives him. It’s a bit funny. Ben looks at Gwen and shrugs. He has one of those uncomfortable expressions on his face he’s learned to get used to because people are weird and whenever they hear that Ben and Albedo are a thing they just want to know how the dynamics work. Which isn’t something he’s ever had to deal with when dating Julie, or heck – even the rest of his potential and passing amours.

But, no, it’s the Galvan that tips everyone’s brains into sex.

And Ben is tired of it.

At least on Galvan Prime they don’t keep asking. It’s rude and they have finals to prep for, over there. Sex comes after as a consolation prize or a victory treat. Depending on if the exam has been passed or not. And they fuck. Whoever’s said that Galvans are erudites that study until they die has never actually met and gotten to know a Galvan.

Gwen asks how tall Albedo is. ’’Six inches.’’ Albedo takes immense glee in saying this.

’’You aren’t sex inches.’’ Gwen says.

Albedo’s lips curl into an evil smile. ’’Oh, I am. Unlike Kevin, I have no reason to lie about such things.’’

Kevin rues the day Gwen learned what six inches actually is. He blames Albedo and threatens to never send him a meme again. Albedo is, naturally, unperturbed by this.

* * *

Grandpa Max is happy someone is continuing his intergalactic legacy.

Ben hates his life. ’’Grandpa, I really – really – really don’t need to know that.’’

’’It isn’t like making love to a human, Ben. They’ve got different erogenous zones and you have to be patient and find them all through happy, blissful exploration.’’

Ben doesn’t take Albedo to meet his parents or grandparents because he knows that he’d find a way to endear himself to them. ’’I don’t trust you not to charm them.’’

’’Moi?’’ Albedo and Ben speak a mixture of his dialect and Ben’s dialect. They’re slowly phasing out the translator. Ben is quite proud of himself for understanding some Galvan memes. ’’Why, Ben, I just don’t have the time and resources to charm your family.’’

Ben cracks a smile. ’’You’re horrible.’’

’’Yes, and you keep coming back for more.’’ Albedo still needs to amp up his human flirting game. But, from a Galvan’s perspective, he’s smooth. ’’So, I can’t be that horrible, really.’’ He winks and it’s endearing. Galvans don’t wink for the same reasons humans do and it’s very funny to see Albedo’s integrated that into his body language.

* * *

People have problems with Ben having a life and wanting to focus – selfishly – on his own education and his own mental health. That reporter from Earth whose name Albedo still hasn’t learned gets a nasty shock at the DMV. Albedo swears he hasn’t got anything to do about his tedious and pesky existence going wrong.

’’I am appalled.’’

’’Are you really?’’

’’The man’s life has become fifteen times more inconvenient.’’

’’Fifteen and three quarters time more inconvenient.’’

’’So you admit it’s your fault?’’

’’Admit? Oh no. I never admit anything without a lawyer present.’’

’’I’ll ring up Chadzmuh then.’’

Albedo makes a small noise in the back of his throat. It’s his way of stifling down a laugh because he doesn’t want to give Ben the satisfaction. Ben pulls him into a kiss. Albedo breaks the kiss to give him notes on his technique.

* * *

But, Ben does have to admit he never has to worry about disappointing Albedo in bed. He’s a quick learner and Albedo is a wonderful teacher.

* * *

Once Ben finishes his University – his Higher Learning (though, as the Galvans say – learning never ceases and one should not limit oneself to academic life) – he decides to use his knowledge to benefit the world and the species scattered across the Universe by becoming a diplomat.

’’I like it.’’ Albedo says. ’’It’s just enough of a heroic feat to garner having the omnitrix. Else people will think you only have it so you can fuck your Galvan mate.’’

’’Mate are you?’’ Ben likes having the upper hand too, it’s all playful banter – reminiscent only slightly of their time as villain and hero. ’’Bold of you to assume I consider you a mate of the legendary Ben Tennyson, hero and communications major.’’

’’Well.’’ Albedo blushes. ’’I would think this is what we are, o bold and brave hero.’’

Ben isn’t the sadistic one of the pair. He eases up on the teasing almost immediately. ’’I’d love that.’’

Albedo’s never regarded him with more softness and fondness than then. Ben will forever remember the expression. He joins their hands together.

’’I would not like to jinx us, as you humans tend to believe in the superstitious – but our relationship is more stable than that of the main protagonists’ relationship in season 58.’’

’’Not that it’s hard to do that – those two don’t ever communicate!’’

’’I know. It is such preposterous nonsense! It makes for bad reality and bad entertainment!’’

* * *

Their existence, or rather – their _coexistence_ doesn’t absolve either of them of their crimes and actions; but if it, at least sometimes, offers them both peace of mind – isn’t it worth maintaining?


End file.
